Forum:+2 Team find rare items theory (What it really does.)
I honestly think what the mod really does is increase the chances of looting Gear rather than anything else from health, ammo, money, etc. I don't think it's related to Gear rarity but general rarity between all items in the game. The rarity categories would be something like this: -money -ammo -health -Quest related items? (ex. Crimson Lance PowerUps, etc.) -Gear (Guns, grenade mods, Shields, Class mods.) This came to my mind after realizing Crawmerax's minions are dropping gear half the time lately instead of the typical ammo/health/cash when playing splitscreen with two hunters with the scavenger mod. (They even dropped a purple which in these three years of playing the game hadn't ever happened to me.) This don't affect Crawmerax much as he's programmed to always drop leveled Gear, however the +8 extra items and +4 FRI would mean that every time you kill him with the Ransack skill active you will get lots more Gear half the time, so if my assumption proves to be true it means that the mods are indeed increasing gear loot chances over anything else. That's why he drops way more gear than normal over money, health, ammo, etc. when Ransack is active. I've been testing this for three days and I'm almost sure that's what the mods really do. I've gotten way more gear drops from the minions while equipping the mods than without. Can you guys help me confirm this? Try killing 50 Crawmerax minions with and without the mods and compare the ammount of gear drops you got from both. That should help me confirm my theory. So in short: Ransack = Enemies drop more loot in general (ammo, cash, health and Gear.) +4 extra items = A bonus. +2 FRI = decreases the drop chances of ammo, cash and health while improving the gear chances. I know this subject is ages old but the mystery behind +2FRI really intrigues me. Thank you in advance. Moldredd 15:12, June 23, 2012 (UTC) FRI has been beaten to death quite rigorously on the forums. 50 runs? Try 15,000. Unless you can bring a Scottes-like level of analytical rigor to it, you're not going to shed any new light on the topic. Ransack has no effect on Craw drops at all, though it will certainly make his minions more productive if you can kill them sufficiently quickly. There are no skag piles or trash bins in Craw's Lair, so Scavenge Extra Items does no good there. If you're seeing ammo and health in the Craw pile, it was left there either from a minion kill or from Swipe. Dämmerung 18:47, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :I for one build the S&S Munitions: Procyon shield. :This shield is like a Scavenger class mod doin' bodybuilding and stuffin' steroids. I implemented the ScavengerOdds, AwesomeLevel and DropODDS_Scavenger AttributeDefinitions and gave each a value of 25.000000 (not goin into specifics, cuz that'll blow ye brains out, tech. talk know what I'm say'n) :Killing a enemy while having this specific shield equipped results in alot of cash, ammo and money (ScavengerOdds combined with the DropODDS_Scavenger ability) and any weapons which gets dropped by the enemy has about 80% to be of purple rarity of higher (AwesomeLevel combined with DropODDS_Scavenger). Not the mention the impact it has on skagpiles, etc. :In conclusion: the "+2 team find rare items" does influence the rarity of gear, however if the enemy only drops 1 weapon it only has about 50/50 chance of making it a better weapon (above Purple) however considering the fact that Craw drops tons, it has a better effect on all weapons' spawn-settings, combining it's (upgrading abilities) with the chance of finding more items (+4 team scavenge extra items) will result in more chance of finding better stuff, however this +4TCEI also might result in ammo/money/etc. so its a factor of luck. :On a side note: Yes, when craw is killed with the Procyon activated, heaven will rain down, however it's dis-advisable to have 4 people using it since you'll lag out your game on just 1 drop. But your chance in getting pearlescent to drop comes down from 1/10000 to about 1/1000, I for one even had 2 pearls in one drop. I... I am the King! 14:46, July 4, 2012 (UTC)